18 February 1986
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1986-02-18 ;Comments *Peel mentions Liverpool beating York City 3-1 in the FA Cup. *Peel mentions that Janice Long told him last week an unidentified Radio One Disc Jockey was ridiculing her directly and indirectly to him behind his back for listening to demo tapes. *Peel is wondering what the word Skink means from the song by A Riot Of Colour and telephones Dominic from the band, while records were played and found out that it is either a Scottish word meaning to pour out, a lizard, a kindred kind or a Scottish soup. Sessions * Big Flame #3. Recorded: 1985-11-17. Broadcast: 27 November 1985 * Siouxsie & The Banshees #5. Recorded: 1986-01-28. Broadcast: 03 February 1986 Tracklisting *Age Of Chance: Bible Of The Beats (7") Riot Bible *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Lands End (session) :(JP: 'I liked the helicopter guitar in that, Siouxsie And The Banshees and that's Lands End. The last time I was at Land's End was with DLT, strange lives we lead hey') *Michael Palmer: Saw You At The Dance (shared LP with Half Pint - Joint Favourites) Greensleeves *Lime Spiders: Out Of Control (7") Citadel *Big Flame: Let's Re-Write The American Constitution (session) *Mantronix: Bassline (LP - The Album) Sleeping Bag *One Last Fight: A Forgotten Pledge (12" - Un Disque Menage A Trois) Skysaw *Cramps: How Far Can Too Far Go? (LP - A Date With Elvis) Big Beat :(JP: '...How Far Can Too Far Go? In my case, the nearest Indian restaurant, but I don't think they had this in mind, and this is, well this is an oldie from The Cure, nostalgia time') *Cure: Play For Today (LP - Seventeen Seconds) Fiction *3 Mustaphas 3: Si Vous Passez Par Là (12") Globe Style *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Candy Man (session) *Big Flame: Earsore (session) *James Chimombe And The O.K. Success: B.P. (LP - Take Cover! - Zimbabwe Hits) Discafrique *Bodines: Therese (12") Creation *Walter Horton: Little Walter's Boogie (9xLP - Sun Records - The Blues Years 1950-1956) Sun *Bob And Vi: Keep Lying, I Love It (7") Vindaloo *Turbines: That's The Way (LP - Last Dance Before Highway) Big Time *Big Flame: Cat With Cholic (session) *Stump: Ice The Levant (12" - Mud On A Colon) Ron Johnson *Sandy Denny: Autopsy (4xLP - Who Knows Where The Time Goes?) Island *Ausgang: 4 Tin Doors (LP - Manipulate) FM *Mighty Sparrow: Coke Is Not It (LP - A Touch Of Class) B's *We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It: She (12" - Rules & Regulations) Vindaloo *Four Blackbirds: Dixie Rhythm (v/a LP - The Human Orchestra) Clanka Lanka *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Cannons (session) *A Riot Of Colour: Skink (7" Flexi-disc - Skink/Newtown) Give *Housemartins: Sheep (7") Go! Discs @''' *Meters: Britches (LP - Here Comes The Metermen) Charly R&B *Big Flame: Every Conversation (session) *Shop Assistants: Safety Net (7") 53rd & 3rd '''@ *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Trink Wie Ein Tier (12" - Last Orders (The John Peel Session)) Zickzack *Jimmy Scott: The Hunt (7") Move *Happy Hate Me Nots: You're An Angel (7") Waterfront *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 File ; Name * 1) 020A-B0715XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 * 2) Side A HMHB ; Length * 1) 1:59:55 * 2) 00:31:13 (8:38-13:09) ;Other * 1) Recordings at the British Library * 2) Mark Mixtape - Half Man Half Biscuit 1986 ;Available * 1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B715/1) * 2) Mooo Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online